the_phantom_of_the_operafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Piensa en mi (Cancion)
"Think of Me" es una canción de la obra musical El fantasma de la ópera compuesta por Andrew Lloyd Webber . Se canta por Elissa en la ficción Hannibal ópera. En un primer momento, Carlotta Giudicelli se cuela en el papel, pero durante el ensayo un telón de fondo disminuye peligrosamente cerca de ella. Ella cierra, después de haber tenido muchas experiencias similares durante varios años. Los gerentes casi cancelar el show, pero Meg Giry sugiere que su amiga Christine Daaé pudiera cantar la pieza. Tentativamente, Christine comienza a cantar, pero pronto se gana la confianza y sorprende a toda la empresa, con su voz y se le dio el papel. Durante la actuación de la noche, un amigo de la infancia de Christine, Raoul de Chagny , asiste y está particularmente impresionado cuando le oye.La letra de la canción en sí están pidiendo a alguien que piense de la cantante (Elissa), incluso cuando están "muy lejos y libre." La canción comienza en clave de "D", y modula a la tecla de "E #" o "F", y es la tercera canción en el show. Es la primera vez que el público escucha la voz del personaje de Christine. David Archuleta cubrió esta canción en el 22 de abril 2008 episodio de séptima temporada de American Idol . Letra (Christine) Piensa en mí Piensa en mí con cariño cuando nos hemos dicho adiós Acuérdate de mí, de vez en cuando por favor, prométeme que lo intentarás Cuando encuentre, que una vez más largo, para llevar su corazón de nuevo y ser libre Si alguna vez encuentra un momento, reserve un pensamiento para mí Nunca dijimos que era nuestro amor imperecedero O como inmutable como el mar Pero si usted todavía puede recordar Deténgase y piense de mí Piense en todas las cosas que hemos compartido y hemos visto No piense en la forma en que las cosas podrían haber sido Piensa en mí, Piensa en mí despierta, silenciosa y resignada Me Imagínese tratando demasiado duro para poner de mi mente Recuerda aquellos días, mirar hacia atrás en todas esas veces Piense en las cosas que nunca lo hacemos Nunca habrá un día en que no voy a pensar en ti! (Raoul) ¿Puede ser, ¿Puede ser Christine? (Hablado) Bravo! (Sung) Hace mucho tiempo, Parece que fue hace tanto tiempo, ¿Qué tan joven e inocente que fuimos, Ella no me puede recordar, Pero me acuerdo de ella. (Christine) Las flores se desvanecen, los frutos de verano se desvanecen, Ellos tienen sus tiempos, nosotros también Pero por favor, prométeme que a veces Usted pensará ... (Christine vocaliza un surtido de notas) De mí! En Ingles (Christine) Think of me Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye Remember me, once in a while please promise me you'll try When you find, that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me We never said our love was evergreen Or as unchanging as the sea But if you can still remember Stop and think of me Think of all the things we've shared and seen Don't think about the way things might have been Think of me, Think of me waking, silent and resigned Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind Recall those days, look back on all those times Think of the things we'll never do There will never be a day when I won't think of you! (Raoul) Can it be, Can it be Christine? (Spoken) Bravo! (Sung) Long ago, It seems so long ago, How young and innocent we were, She may not remember me, But I remember her. (Christine) Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, They have their seasons, so do we But please promise me that sometimes You will think ... (Christine vocalizes an assortment of notes) Of me! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Letras